Master and StudentSlave
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Terry and Bruce have an interesting intraction. Includes hardcore bondage. Terry x Bruce pairing. I don't like yaoi and don't always write yaoi so be nice and kind.


Batman Beyond: Master and Student…Slave

Sweat ran from his body, as he threw yet another batarang. Missing the target Terry growled in anger, from nearby his mentor watched closely as Terry began to become increasingly angry. Bruce smirked, disappearing into the shadows (a trick that he still uses to this day). Hours later Terry fell back on to his butt and panted heavily, sweat running through his black hair and on to shirt, as well as all the sweat that seeped from his sore body.

"Terry," Bruce shouted, Terry's eyes lazily ran up from the floor to a set of hairy legs.

Terry looked further up, his eyes traveling to a pink, lace thong. Terry's eyes caught on the large ball sacks that hung either side of the thong and the head of the penis, which peaked from beneath the tight waistband of the thong. Continuing to travel further up the person's body Terry's eyes quickly swept over the person's firm yet clearly aged chest, before settling on the face of his mentor.

"Bruce?" Terry questioned too tired to move or fully understand what was going on.

"Sleep," Bruce ordered, Terry's head hurt as he tried to understand what exactly was going on.

Finally deciding that sleep was probably the best thing for him right now, Terry closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep in the center of the training room.

BANG, BANG, BANG…BANG

"Wake up," Bruce ordered, slapping Terry across the face to try and wake him up.

"Bruce?" Terry asked, opening his eyes to the bright light and seeing a glimpse of Bruce's figure in the corner of the room.

"Took you long enough," Bruce sighed, rubbing his hand around in circles on a wooden paddle.

"What?" Terry asked, his eyes widening as he saw Bruce's hand tighten around the handle of the paddle and pull it back away from his body.

Terry watched the paddle and tilted his head to the side, unsure of what exactly he was going to do. As Bruce pulled the paddle through the air towards Terry; in a seconds notice the paddle smashed straight into his naked groin. Terry looked down in shook, as his tears gathered in his eyes and he saw his penis flat against the paddle. The pain had yet to hit as Terry's eyes remained wide open and the paddle flat against his penis and balls.

"Owww," Terry screamed, the pain racing through his body and filling his groin at the same time.

Terry pulled against the metal cuffs that kept his limps spread apart; closing his eyes Terry tried to pull his knees closed together and watched Bruce pulled the paddle away from his penis and allowed his balls to sit lowly on it. Terry's face remained covered in pain, as he looked down at the red welt that covered his the underside of his penis.

"More," Terry whispered, almost against his will.

"What was that?" Bruce asked, knowing full well what Terry had said but wanting to further embarrass him.

"More," Terry said normally.

"What?" Bruce questioned, smirking as he watched Terry.

"MORE, hurt me more. HURT ME, CONTROL ME, FUCK ME," Terry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bruce smirked wider, seeing Terry's cheek flush red and his eyes refuse to connect with his. Bruce dropped the paddle on a large metal table and looked at all the objects spread around on the surface.

"Bruce, hurry," Terry moaned.

Bruce purposely was taking his time, knowing that making him wait for the pain was enough punishment to make him go crazy. Picking four objects from the bench, Bruce smiled as he walked to the struggling Terry. As Bruce neared, Terry pulled against the cuffs trying to get Bruce to physically touch him.

"Mouth," Bruce ordered.

Terry quickly stopped struggling and opened his mouth to accept whatever Bruce wanted. Opening the small lid of a plastic ball from the pile, Bruce lowered the ball to the head of his penis and let his piss run from the end of his penis into the ball. Terry watched Bruce's penis as it limply hung from the front of his pants; Bruce lifted the ball from his penis and held the straps either side of the ball, lifting the ball for Terry to take it in his mouth. Without hesitation Terry covered the ball with his mouth and let Bruce strap it tightly into his mouth. Looking into Terry's eyes, Bruce could see the clear excitement in his eyes.

"Penis," Bruce said, grabbed a cage from the pile.

Moaning into the gag, Terry shook his head. In the end he didn't have a choice; Bruce tightly and quickly locked his rock hard penis away in the small cage. Struggling against the restraints, Terry looked down at his cock as the needles of the cage pieced his hard penis and hurt his sensitive penis.

"Your nipples, then your ass," Bruce told Terry.

"Mmmmm," Terry moaned.

"Just remember you asked for it," Bruce replied, having the two nipples clips from the pile in either of his hands and testing the chain that connected them together.

"MMMMMM," Terry screamed into the gag, as Bruce released the open clips over Terry's nipples letting them snap shut.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bruce asked, flicking one of the clips and watching Terry scream into the gag.

Walking behind Terry, he halted for a second to run his hand down Terry's spine causing him to shiver and lean further into his touch. Bruce pulled a long, thick device from the small table and remained behind Terry out of his sight.

"What do you want, little boy?" Bruce whispered in Terry's ear.

"MMMMmm," Terry begged, his panting increasing and his eyes filled to the brim with lust.

"What?" Bruce questioned, enjoying teasing Terry and also wanting him to wait.

"Brrrruuuuucccccee," Terry moaned through the gag, as Bruce pressed the device between Terry's ass cheeks but didn't let it enter.

"Fine," Bruce said, shoving the device right into his ass without remorse and a second's notice.

Terry screamed as the pain ran through his ass, he could feel the pleasure run completely his body as Bruce twisted the ditto within him. For the first time, Terry felt the bumps that ran along the length of the penis and make the pleasures increase to an unbelievable level. In this groin Terry could feel the blood running down his penis from the needles that cut into the sensitive skin.

"MMMMMM," Terry screamed in pleasure, as Bruce's hand reached around him and took his hanging balls in his ruff hands.

"Just one more minute," Bruce whispered, beginning to unclip the clips that held the cage around Terry's cock.

As the cage dropped to the floor, Terry's limp member fell into the air and he whimpered from the lose of the feeling of the cage on his now fully freed and exposed dick. Bruce took the hard penis in his hand and began to pump it, Bruce humped Terry's ass as he did so. Thrusting forwards at the same time, at which he pumped Terry's dick.

"Ready for two?" Bruce asked, positing his penis at the entrance of Terry's ass.

Terry moaned into the gag, as Bruce's penis began to push into his ass along side the ditto. Terry's teeth bit down on the gag of cum, forcing even more piss out into his mouth and down his throat.

"MMMMMMM," Terry screamed, pushing back against Bruce to try and get it even deeper into his ass.

"Hold on, Terry," Bruce said, grabbing Terry's hips in hope of slowing him down a notch.

"MMMMMMMM," Terry replied.

Bruce ripped the gag from Terry's mouth, letting it fall to the ground along with the cage. Bruce then released Terry's dick and returned to thrusting his penis in and out of Terry's ass as hard as he could. Bruce could feel the pleasure rushing through his penis, seconds before he was about to come. Bruce thrust as deep as he could one last time, before he released a long, thick stream of cum deep into Terry's ass. Bruce pulled from Terry, picking the cage from the floor and quickly strapping it back over Terry's penis before he had a chance to cum.

"Maybe later," Bruce said, flicking a switch and turning the lights off before leaving the room.

Terry sighed in joy as Bruce left him; both him and Bruce completely satisfied.

Please Comment.


End file.
